<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes on me by vinsdevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577318">eyes on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinsdevil/pseuds/vinsdevil'>vinsdevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby henry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Henry, amogus - Freeform, dilf, divorced henry, ha GAYYYY, henry is overworked, literally this dude is a dilf why are there only 5 fics for him, male reader - Freeform, sickly sweet, soft dom, this is not tse henry, tired fuck, tse henry is so fucking bland, welp now there’s 6 fuck you, willam mentioned but like ew am i right, yea this is kinda self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinsdevil/pseuds/vinsdevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry tends to overwork himself. you know the reasons why, he’s a single father and he’s got more than enough obligations at work, but you wish he’d pay more attention to you... and you know exactly how to get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Emily/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one downside about Henry was that he was busy. Always. But when you’re not ONLY a single father, but also the creative genius behind nearly everything Afton Robotics involves itself with, it’s hard not to be. You understood it, you were mature enough to cope with moving a dinner date when he needed to spend time with his son or meet a deadline. It got hard when it came to how much William truly expected of him sometimes, when simple design projects became late, unpaid nights hunched over his papers and squinting in the dim light of a lamp to finish up a job as opposed to sleeping in bed with you.<br/>
The next day Henry was always tired, a strong black coffee and headache medicine to soothe his mind beside his toast at the table, that was if he even got a chance to sit down and eat before making his way out the door to busy himself with work again. You could always read the tension of a hard night in his shoulders even on the weekends when he had his son and you weren’t there to actually witness it. Henry’s brow was always furrowed and his eyes had bags etched deep under them... it was worrying how the man pushed himself.<br/>
Tonight you were there though, sitting on his half made bed with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders, still hoping on the reassurance that he was ‘coming to bed soon’ from a half an hour ago. Every time you figured he was about to get out of his chair and come wrap his arms around you he’d take a glance down at his work and decide something wasn’t perfect. It was asymmetrical, it wouldn’t work in practice, it didn’t fit their target audience, and he’d mumble about it under his breath before furrowing his brows and picking up his pencil again, only serving to deepen the worry lines between them.<br/>
You found yourself tired with waiting the more the minutes drew on, tightening your fists around the fabric in your hands and watching as the marks on the page held his focus, ticking away at your precious time together. The fact you guys hadn’t slept together in any sense for quite a while made it only more bothersome, and even if you’d consider yourself a patient man you always preferred when his eyes were on you.<br/>
“You almost done?” You questioned, finally giving in and dropping the blanket to move. The bed creaked as you stood and stretched, a much needed yawn shuddering through your body before you made your way over to him. Your hand found a spot on his hunched back, thumb rubbing circles into it and trying to ease away his stress as you watched him work. Henry’s focus had broken at the touch and the sleepy question, pencil picking up from its path over the page so that he could look up at you and offer a worried smile.<br/>
“I’m really sorry, I just have to get this done... I wanna spend time with you, he just- you know how William is about things.” Henry finally spoke, voice gruff from needed sleep and a few years of cigarettes when he was younger, a habit probably started by the friend in question, who still had his own issues with it. You always loved the way he sounded when he was a bit sleepy, even if the context obviously wasn’t ideal. You’d much prefer to hear it on a lazy morning spent cuddling, or laying together late at night chatting about your days.<br/>
“He should know these things take time, just because his kids are old enough to take care of themselves doesn’t mean you aren’t busy with your own. and you know... not to be selfish, but he does know I exist.” Henry couldn’t help but agree with the implication there, sighing and nodding his head before turning back to his paper, his words coming out slower as he tried multitasking his focus on you and his sketchwork.<br/>
“I know, but things will fall apart without me holding the... the creative things together. I don’t...trust him with the creative aspect. He can build, yes, but he.... he doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing with all... this.... stuff.” his focus on sketching out Foxy’s headshape has clearly won priority. you sort of hated how you knew by just what meager lines he had down which one it was, but freddy’s was henry’s creative baby. you enjoyed the way his eyes lit up when he told you about what they were working on, even if it was just something or other about the silly characters he’d made up. It made you understand why he did this to himself, working down to the bone for that satisfaction of other people enjoying what he’d created at the end of the day.<br/>
You couldn’t help the frustrated groan which passed your lips at this anyways, a moment of silence washing over the both of you only broken by gentle scratches of pencil against paper. The caring touches of your hand on his back seemed to be the only thing slightly breaking his stressed focus... and that’s when you got an idea, a subtle smirk turning up your lips.<br/>
The scratching finally stopped as you came to his front, sliding into his lap and resting your head on his shoulder as you adjusted to straddle him comfortably. Your arms slid under his, the warmth of his body enough to resolve the slight chill you had felt abandoning the safety of your blanket back on the bed. You closed your eyes, but it was easy enough to picture a flushed expression to match the surprised noise that passed his lips, his breath hitting the back of your neck shakily.<br/>
“I have to keep working, baby- as much as I want to sit with you I-“<br/>
“Just reach around me then, I don’t mind. all i want is to spend some time close to you...” After all, you were small enough it wasn’t too much of a stretch to suggest he just keep working the way he had been. Henry nodded his head in agreement, preferring a compromise to not having you close at all, but something about the way he picked up his pencil was different, just as you had hoped. Your lips trailed to his neck as he kept working, tired pecks planting themselves on his throat and along his jawline which slowly turned into deep kisses, the hairs of his beard tickling your face. As you trailed down to his collarbone and tugged down his shirt the movements of his arm stopped, distraction in its purest form more than evident.<br/>
“Honey- really... I know what you want, I wasn’t born yesterday... and I didn’t just start dating you yesterday either.” Henry hummed, his voice having shifted deeper, enticing, at your advances. When you pulled away you found his face hot, his reading glasses a bit askew on his face. His breath caught on his lips as he looked at you, your own cheeks burning and lips red from your kisses. Your partner could tell that you knew what you were doing, the glint of need in his own eyes hinting at something he himself was keeping back.<br/>
“Then let me have what I want, if you’re ok with it. You can even keep working, I really don’t mind... maybe it’ll ease your stress a bit... not to dote, but you look so tense. It worries me sometimes.”<br/>
Henry liked to focus on you when you did these things, making sure every touch was perfect, checking in on you, touching you soft even in your more adventurous moments. He couldn’t help but take you in hungrily, your movements and your reactions, every single time treated as if he were seeing something new. In fact, the following acceptance to keep going might have well been an admission of defeat, your hand on his cheek and the thumb running over his skin dragging him closer to his own temptation... forcing confrontation with his need for you.<br/>
Even trying to turn back to the task at hand, he couldn’t ignore how you slid close to him again, chest to chest. One of your hands slipped its way down to the waistband of his pajama pants, your hand playing on his stomach stomach just above it, feather light touches that sparked the heat in his core. As you slowly slipped your fingers down you could hear him weakening, heavy huffs passing his lips as moved your hand over his cock, the fabric of his boxers the only barrier between the two of you.<br/>
The rush of your heart against your chest grew as you slipped lower, sliding off of his lap and onto the floor, your own breath becoming a shake as you found yourself at his feet. The way he leaned over you, knowing what was coming and shifting his legs open expectantly only grew your excitement, it was as if he was urging you to go on. Your hand reached past his boxers, pulling out his now half hard cock and exposing it to the chilly air of the room, your thumb brushing over its head and eliciting a soft noise from his throat. Your own hand slipped into your sweatpants, fingers brushing against your growing need, giving it the attention it craved.<br/>
You could tell Henry was trying not to look down at you, scooting his body closer so you were now hidden by the lip of his desk, actions pleading for you to just get on with it. Being hidden didn’t stop you, if anything you knew he was going to give up on overworking himself soon enough, and it would be worth all of the current ignorance. He grew harder the more you touched, cock throbbing in your hand by the time you found yourself licking your lips shakily and leaning forward to take him into your mouth.<br/>
There was a sudden, hard tap against the wood of the desk as Henry hit the eraser of his pencil against it hard, and you knew it was because of the way your mouth wrapped around him, a hand instinctively occupying the length you couldn’t fit. Your mouth was harder to ignore, your tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, head bobbing slowly while your hand pumped at the same pace as it did around your own cock.<br/>
Henry cursed as you took him deeper, ignoring your screaming gag reflex for just a moment and slipping your hand away so his length could brush the back of your throat. You focused on the way his deep voice muttered your name in a manner he must have figured was quiet, followed by  praise of how good you felt. That was clearly where he couldn’t take anymore, and it was decided, one hand slipping under the desk and knitting in your hair, not to pull you closer, but to move you off of him. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, feeling a bit proud of what you’d done as he scooted back and pat his thigh with one hand.<br/>
“Come’ere, babyboy.” Henry’s tone was ever soft, ever pleasant to your ears, especially the way those sweet names flowed from his lips like caramel. You complied like they were hard demands rather than requests, ever obedient, ever eager to feel the way he made you crumble. His words were kind even when he was rough with your body, being sure you both ended up a mess in each others arms by the end of the night every chance he got to do this with you.<br/>
The warmth of his arms wrapped around your body, pulling you flush to him. The way he needed to hear your sweet voice moan was enough to make his work irrelevant. Henry’s lips pressed against yours in a passionate kiss, one of his hands slipping into your hair to run through it, his fingers playing with the strands, and you treasured every touch. The way his tongue moved against yours and his hips humped up against you slowly, tiredly, desperate for some sort of stimulation in the absence of your lips.<br/>
The kiss was broken as you gasped for air, dazed as you met the eyes of your flustered partner, all for you, pools of honey filled with nothing but care. His hands still played with your hair, so innocent despite the dirty and desperate way he clearly wanted you.<br/>
“What about your work?” You hummed in question, eliciting a deep laugh from him, a smile he couldn’t mask emphasizing the forming lines at the corners of his mouth.<br/>
“William can wait another day. I want you. right now. more than anything.”<br/>
“You’re so cheesy sometimes.” You replied, reaching your hands up to cup his face, pulling even closer to him and kissing his nose. “I love you... but you need to hurry up and fuck me. It’s been too damn long.”<br/>
“Love you too, but patience is a virtue, hm?” Henry replied, an air of sarcasm to the way he spoke the words. He reluctantly let the hand in your hair fall anyways, reaching for one of the drawers in the old desk. He tugged it open, shuffling the various objects it contained before finally pulling out a bottle of lube.<br/>
“You know, baby, it would help relieve a lot of tension if got yourself ready for me, I think. Like you said, you can help me this time, hm?” Henry teased, leaning back in his chair and passing you the bottle, his face turning to something gentle yet commanding, watching the way your shaky hands moved. You immediately knew what to do, pulling your sweatpants down your legs as much as you could in your current position and leaning back against his desk. He watched as you lubed up your fingers, bringing them lower to your hole and working yourself open. The little reflexive tears never stopped, no matter how many times you did this. It was like a bodily reflex or something, not actual crying but the simple insistence of something in your body for your eyes to water as sensation took hold. You blinked them away and stayed focused on his face, the way his gaze took you in as if you were the most beautiful creature in the world and the heat it inspired in your chest. Henry’s hand pumped his own cock as he watched you, hungrily watching the changes in your face.<br/>
“You look so good like this... We’re going to need to have you take care of this part alone more often, hm?” You nodded your head in agreement, even if you knew it was a statement more than a question, moaning under your breath as you hit your own sweet spot. You worked your fingers inside yourself and jerked your own cock at pace, eating up the attention and praise and speeding up.<br/>
“Ah, not so fast. Patience, honey, like i said. you’ll wear yourself out before I can even get to you.” God, he made you shiver. You slowed at his command, the bell rung, the precedent set. Even then, he replaced your hand on your cock, pumping it painfully slow and encouraging you to keep that pace with your movements. You felt like you were going to explode, thrusting up into his hand needily until he put that to a stop too.<br/>
“I’m not going to leave you wanting anymore, no reason to be so greedy, love.” A warning. You slowed yourself, trying hard to keep your hands still, waiting on the reward.<br/>
“You ready?” Henry questioned gruffly, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around you once again, pulling you close to him, urging you into the warm embrace of his tired words. There it was, the payoff. He wrapped around you, everything about him perfection, numbing your mind in a way that felt like pure release. Your consent to keep going was immediate, more than he needed, a strong please instead of just a yes.<br/>
you could feel his tip press against you as he lined himself up, breathing heavy into your neck as he slowly sunk in and stretched you. His soft tone and large hand pumping up and down your cock soothed your grunts of discomfort at his first few lazy thrusts into you. You had needed this more than anything, the wave of pleasure you’d craved.<br/>
“There we go... you fit me so well, you know? no matter how many times I fuck you, you always surprise me with that, how absolutely perfect you are for my cock.” Henry knew how those words made your knees weak, the praise, the need for you specifically, especially when his voice shook as he took care of his own need at the same time, still thrusting into you, your groans the perfect undertone to his speech.<br/>
Henry buried his face in your shoulder, kissing your hot skin as he took you slow and lazy, ignoring your little pleads to move faster with his own gentle encouragements of patience. It was so deceptively teasing, a denial without outright being one. Your body craved more and more, which he was only really willing to give you slowly, building that heat in your core until it burned hot. You listened though, you restrained yourself, focusing on every single stroke, every kiss, every nip.<br/>
“See, it all... pays off... honey... when you’re as good as you always are.” Henry grumbled as he sped up, leaving bruises and gentle bites against your neck as he took you. Every thrust was deep, pounding into you, making you whine. You grabbed the back of his shirt hard, sweat beading on your warm brow which he pulled back from your neck to kiss, pressing his forehead against yours afterwords and lazily looking into your needy, hazy eyes. You held back, even as the knot built in your stomach, even as the heat became too much, waiting on his word even though it was unspoken that you should wait to cum.<br/>
Henry’s moans grew more desperate, his hands holding you up and pulling you into him at the same time, until you knew he was falling apart before you.<br/>
“Please...”<br/>
“You don’t need to wait, honey...” Henry’s hot breath brought the words with it, lips locking yours in a kiss as he became sloppy with his thrusts and you finally let yourself go. Your whole being unraveled in his gentle embrace, the lips which spoke calm words pressed against yours and his loving demeanor urging you on. Stars filled your vision, the kiss breaking as you sighed out his name, tugging his shirt hard and cumming on both of your stomachs. It wasn’t long before he came too, one last deep thrust into you before you could feel him filling you up, his forehead pressed against yours, ‘fuck...’ mumbled under his breath as he rode out his high.<br/>
And then you were just two sweaty bodies wrapped in each other, holding, focused only on one another as if the rest of the world didn’t exist, slowly coming down.<br/>
“You’re coming to- bed now, right-?“ you panted in question, lazily looking up at your tired partner, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed, body sapped of what energy he had left. But he had spent it on you, that’s what mattered, and he seemed damn satisfied that’s what he had chosen.<br/>
“‘Course... I can finish this all up tomorrow- i think. I’m tired.... and i promised too, didnt i?” His lips turned up into a smile before he moved in to press them against your face, the action getting a stupid tired giggle from you.<br/>
“I thought you’d already forgotten.”<br/>
“Just lost track of time... a bit. Please just remind me next time... either in this way or yanno. unplug the lamp.” Henry’s hand ran through your hair, moving strands away from where they stuck to your face and brushing away sweat. His gaze was appreciated, only for you in this moment, just like you’d wanted. a little kiss planted itself on the bridge of your nose, which you returned with one to his cheek, and he fired back by pressing one to your lips.<br/>
“C’mon, let’s shower and get to bed, ok?”<br/>
“You need it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>congrats you made it to the end of my cringe oneshot!! i love this man so much and have 100% ignored responsibilities just now to write this gn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>